One Wedding, Two Loves
by Excel Aunt
Summary: Written in 2009: A post series story about Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan's daughter, Caryn and the Kent family. This is a deliberate A/U. If that's not your thing, don't read. You don't need to know much about Smallville to enjoy this story. This was written before season 9.
1. They Were Stargazers

**Chapter One: They Were Stargazers**

An old Ford F-150 came to a rickety stop in the middle of the cornfield. The occupants of the cab stepped into the crisp December air. Caryn had a thin coat on over her grandma-made wool sweater. Temperature extremes didn't bother Caryn like it bothered Mark. She was Caryn Kent, daughter of Clark and Chloe Kent, and had most of her father's rather odd non-human attributes. Mark didn't know this about her family. He assumed she was cold because he was cold. His teeth chattered in the night as he unzipped his leather jacket.

"Man, Caryn," he said intermittently. "Here, put this on before frost bites you."

Caryn swallowed hard as Mark held out his coat. She really had to tell him sometime what she was. She just didn't know how to best approach the subject.

"No Mark," she patted his hand. "I'm okay and we'll be warm enough under the blankets, we always are."

"Nonsense."

Mark wouldn't hear of it. Caryn was his girlfriend and he was fine with being uncomfortable for her sake. He was assisting her with the sleeves as they argued over this minor point. He even zipped her up before depositing a small, loving peck on her forehead.

"Thank you. My Knight."

Mark smiled in response. He might have had a rough upbringing, but he was a gentleman through and through. She didn't want to deny him chivalry.

Caryn unlocked the gate on the truck and Mark fished out the blankets and pillows from the storage bins. He spread one blanket out on the metallic bed. He sat so his back was against the cab. Caryn sat next to him and draped the other blankets over their bodies. She copied his posture and sat straight up and tilted her head back too. Always at first, it was about the constellations in the sky.

They were stargazers.

Sometimes Caryn and Mark would eat popcorn as they pointed upwards to discuss the changes from last week. If they saw a shooting star, they would kiss. It usually ended with Caryn's head in the keep of Mark's armpit and his arms wrapped around her trim torso.

"Are you warm?" Caryn asked. "Your nose is cold."

"There haven't been enough shooting stars."

"Well, it's cloudy. Here, is this better?" Caryn turned to her side and together they let themselves stretch completely out on the floor of the truck.

"We don't do that much stargazing anymore, do we?" Mark murmured as he thought back to when they were still in high school.

*/*/*

_Mark can't believe his luck. His geometry and algebra tutor is the prettiest girl in Kansas. She's a good teacher too, very patient and kind. She makes studying fun. He catches on quickly, making up for so much lost time._

_They become good friends. She really cares about his odd life as a ward of the state._

_He visits her frequently and pesters her in the barn. He knows her well enough to push her buttons. She's embarrassed that she's so smart. She hides it. He ruffles her feathers with his flattery. He asks Caryn about her college-level calculus class. He's still doing simple geometry proofs as she's trying to compute the orbital path of Superman's home planet, Krypton._

_"You're such a science geek," he says, twirling a pencil. Mark's officially caught up to the point of satisfying the guidance counselor, but he still insists he needs the study sessions with Caryn._

_"I have reasons for the madness."_

_"Sure you do," Mark flirts._

_She blushes profusely and turns to her papers. Mark's confidence and grin excite her. Caryn's never had a boyfriend or even suffered from the crushes and bouts of puppy love her girlfriends claimed. Yet lately she's had a bubbly warm feeling about Mark. He praises her to his bandmates and teachers. He's complimented her parents about saving him from being another statistic. She likes him more than she can say._

_Caryn looks at her stopwatch and pencils in some constants in her formulas. She's trying to figure out how long a trip to Krypton would take her. To Mark, it looks like gobbledegook._

_"Why don't you show me how mad you are?"_

_Caryn gives Mark a crash course in astronomy. She uses the old telescope in the barn. It's not a very good telescope, but she likes that her dad used to use it too. Mark then suggests to Caryn that they look at the sky with the naked eye. Problem is, Caryn's house is a little too close to Smallville and the city lights obscure the view. They wander to Potter's field, talking all the way. Mark takes her hand and pulls her into the rows of corn, and when Caryn lifts her head back to look at the sky, he kisses her._

_"You're beautiful. You know that?" Mark says. "I'm seventeen now, I'm emancipated. I don't have to move if I don't want to." Mark cups his hand over her face. "We're friends, but can we try for more here?"_

_"I think that can be arranged," Caryn breathes._

_They kiss again, oblivious to anything but each other._

_"I think I like stargazing." _

_*/*/*_

"Two and a half years of stargazing," Caryn said. "I'm so glad we've started this. I think I'll keep you."

Mark squeezed Caryn in response. Mark had shared with her some tragic stories of being returned to an orphanage. It was during their quiet times Mark had gotten a lot off of his chest. She listened and didn't judge.

She was always quick to tell Mark how important he was to her.

Her life was ridiculously insane, being the daughter of Superman, but at least she had a home and loving parents and an extended family. As an unwanted foster kid, Mark had it worse. He had reasons to feel lonely. Three times he had been told that he would be adopted, and three times he suffered the pain of a broken promise.

Caryn knew if Mark promised her something, it wouldn't be in vain. He would mean it. When Mark said to her, "I'll call you tomorrow." "We'll dance after my set is up." "I'll wait until you're ready." Caryn could trust that.

Telling him she was half Kryptonian wasn't something she was prepared to do. She didn't want to do it because she thought it would change the way he'd look at her. She nearly always could argue a reason not to share, even when it was evident that Mark would always be her friend and comfort. Her dad's super-suit was more embarrassing than Grandpa Sullivan's fart jokes.

Her reluctance to take a risk with her secret matched Mark's uncertainty in saying the big three words. _I love you_.

Mark and Caryn were better at saying _I love you_ by holding hands, with kisses, or when Caryn rested her head on Mark's chest. Sometimes their touching grew reckless. He was shy about sex. He could barely go to second base with her without blushing and apologizing. They hadn't done it yet. He was a simple, traditional guy that wanted his own home and family. She wanted to be a virgin until married. The fact that Mark was willing to wait spoke volumes to her about how he really felt.

Caryn was about to fall asleep when Mark took her left hand into his own. She felt the cool trail of the band slide down her ring finger. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, giving him her full attention. Her heart was bursting with joy. He was refusing to look back at her but she thought she saw a slight smile on his face.

"Mark," Caryn called.

She saw Mark's Adam's apple bobble. He clenched her left hand and twirled the ring there. He tried to remove it from her hand as if he had made the worst mistake in the world.

Caryn stopped him.

"It stays."

"I love you, Caryn," he said. "You know that I do, right?"

She pressed her nose to his sideburn and started to kiss his jaw. She felt his fingers twist her hair, passing lightly over her ear.

"Caryn Kent, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Mark Slouka, yes I will."


	2. A Tough Break

**Chapter Two: A Tough Break**

Chloe woke up when her bedroom door opened and light from the hallway blasted in. In the frame of the doorway, her daughter Caryn stood. Chloe pulled the blue and red quilt over her head to block the light. Absentmindedly she reached for her husband, but Clark's side of the bed was vacant, little to her surprise. She vaguely recalled Clark flying off around one o'clock.

"Is Dad back yet?" Caryn asked.

"Honey, you know Dad's busy," Chloe muttered. "Come in and shut the door."

Gingerly, Chloe lowered the covers as darkness returned to her room. Caryn took Clark's spot in her parent's bed as she sat down.

"I know you wouldn't wake me up for just anything. What's on your mind?"

"Mom, Mark asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

_What?_

Chloe sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. The brightness didn't sting as her pupils were still dilated. Her heart was racing. Maybe she didn't hear right. She looked at her dark-haired daughter. Caryn's cheeks had gone slightly red. Chloe saw the ring glimmering on Caryn's left hand and she gasped with shock.

"Whoa," Chloe said. She was flabbergasted and felt mute. Caryn was not the emotional dunderhead she and Clark were. Those two had figured things out.

"Don't look at me like that Mom. You look so surprised."

"No, I'm not surprised. No. Well, I am surprised, but only because you're so young! You're only twenty, Caryn." Chloe paused as worry took over, "My, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"No Mommy," Caryn said. "No, Mark and I haven't."

_Really?_

Chloe decided not to question her daughter's integrity.

"Well, I know from experience how quickly things can change, when it's ready to change," Chloe said pushing back the covers and upping her body out of bed. "Is Mark downstairs? Do you want me to start some coffee or something so you can fly after Dad?"

"No, no..." Caryn stood and made her way to the door. "Mark went home. I just wanted to tell you and Dad first."

"Well, I can use some coffee." Chloe decided. She then approached Caryn and hugged her. "This is wild. I have no idea what your father will say."

*/*/*

Clark Kent came home after his Superman patrol to find his wife and daughter sipping coffee and reading magazines. It was three in the morning. Normally the house was dark and quiet at this hour. It puzzled him to see every light of the main floor on when he approached the house from overhead.

Chloe had gone to bed after enjoying a generous portion of holiday eggnog. Alcohol made Chloe sleep like a log. And Caryn was careful to make sure she was rested. She didn't need as much sleep as her mother did, but she still needed some. Her career as a professional model demanded it. They should both be in bed still.

He entered the house and did a super-change into his bedclothes before he meandered into the kitchen. He thought maybe Caryn had been booked for a magazine. He was in the mindset to remind Caryn that she'd stop modeling on her twenty-first birthday and then enroll at Met U. He worried that her career would ruin his cover, that someone would see the resemblance between her and Superman and conclude correctly, that Caryn was Superman's daughter.

The conversation Chloe and Caryn engaged in didn't sound like her work-related jargon. So Clark hung back a bit at the kitchen counter and considered what would make both his wife and his daughter almost giddy at three a.m.

"Two weeks isn't enough time," Chloe said, shaking her head. Caryn was skimming through the pages of a bridal magazine. "It's Christmas Day."

"Mark hasn't had a lot of merry Christmases. I want him to have one to look forward too."

"I suppose on the plus side he won't forget his anniversary, but it's still not much time," Chloe answered. "We have so much shopping to do, and cooking, and the flowers."

"Dad and I have super-speed, there's time." Caryn countered. "Christmas Day is completely possible, even if it's two weeks away."

"What's this about?" Clark grimaced as he tasted the leftover coffee. He then heat-visioned it to his liking. "Have you been booked now on the bridal beat?"

Chloe and Caryn stopped bantering.

"One could say that. Clark, you may want to sit down." Chloe placed her hand on his shoulder when Clark took his spot at the head of the table. "Caryn, do you have something to show your dad?"

She lifted her left hand and showed her father the ring Mark had given her.

Clark's jaw dropped and he stared at his folded hands to collect himself. This was a punch in the gut stronger than a Green K wallop.

"Mark asked and I said yes."

_No, no, a million times no. You're too young._

"Chloe, is this true?" Clark asked with a gulp.

"Yeah," Chloe answered in her most comforting voice. "It's a tough break, isn't it?" She hugged him and then resumed her spot next to Caryn and grabbed _New Winter Brides_ for her reading.

"Caryn, you're twenty years old. Why do you want to rush? You have such a long life ahead of you."

"Mark and I have been dating for two years, and we were best friends before that, we're not rushing," Caryn argued back. "Dad, we're in love. Please be happy."

"Have you told him our secret?"

"Not yet," Caryn admitted. "I can't quite figure out how."

"I just thought you'd have told him, if you're that close. You weren't even tempted?"

"Dad, it scares the crap out of me. He's never suspected my powers."

"Well, he should know what he's headed into," Chloe piped in.

Clark looked at his daughter's hands as she twisted them together. Handwringing was a habit that she learned from her mom.

"You don't really think that you can hide this forever, do you?"

_Well, no. Of course not._

"Caryn, your mother is right."

Agreeing, Caryn tilted her chin up and pushed her cup of coffee away. "So, you're okay with me and Mark getting married? If I tell him?"

"I think maybe you should try out the secret on him first." He wanted to hug Caryn and reassure her. "Mark's a good guy and if you trust him, I will too, but...I really think you should wait. Have a two-year engagement. Your mom and I will plan a big party, grand as you want."

Caryn pondered the idea.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes," Caryn whispered, "but Mark wants to be married right away and I can't imagine disappointing him. If I say no, or say 'let's wait' he'll be hurt. It might give him reason to reject me and I can't imagine him not being in my life."

Caryn was notably more depressed from the serious expressions her dad kept giving.

"I love him and he's had to wait on so many things, I don't want him to wait on me. So, if we get married, it will be in two weeks, on Christmas, just like he asked. As far as the other...I don't even know how to bring the subject up. That's my problem, and he could have so many questions, about you or about mom's Kryptonite infection or even Aunt Lois. It's a family thing, and I don't know. I mean, he's never had a clue and the glasses work great for all of us, does he really need to know that I'm half Kryptonian?"

"As much as I don't want other people to know our situation, your husband is not one of them. He might have questions if you have children. If you don't tell him, I will."

"Daddy, no. I'll do it." Caryn said collecting her copies of magazines. "I'll tell him I'm Superman's daughter. I'm just nervous it could end badly."

"Honey," Chloe assured. "I've watched you two since you were sixteen. He's not going to reject you."

"No, I don't think he would, but he'll never see me as the same."

"These things go a bit better than not," Clark assured her. "Sharing something like this with someone you love and trust can be really amazing. And I'll be here."

"So will I," Chloe said.


	3. A Plan

**Chapter Three: A Plan**

"Mark, what are you doing tomorrow?" Caryn asked as they drove into Granville to shop for wedding rings. She twisted her engagement ring nervously. She then held her hand in front of her and fussed over a chip in her polish. "Mom and Dad want to have a small get together. My Aunt Lois will be there too."

"Lois Lane?"

Caryn indicated yes without saying so.

"I forget she's your aunt. Will Superman be there too?"

Mark was only kidding, she knew that.

"He's always nearby," Caryn said. "Lois is his unofficial press agent."

Mark sat up a little. His fingers drummed the steering wheel.

"So, what you're saying is, I'm going to meet Lois and Superman? I know that you've met him. I've seen some of your family pictures."

"I don't know if he'll show up or not," Caryn replied. She bit her lip. She didn't mean to lie. It was just natural for her to refer to her dad's alter-ego as a different person. "I know Dad wants to talk with you because of..."

Mark interrupted her and Caryn was quick to let him.

"I probably should have asked permission or something," Mark said in a rush. "I hope he's not mad. We're going to get married and your parents can't stop us. We're old enough. We don't need their permission."

"I don't think they're going to try to change our minds. I sort of told them it's happening. They're just worried about our age and other stuff."

"Oh God, Caryn. If your Dad talks to me about sex I'm going to die."

"No, I don't see Dad doing that." Caryn shook her head. It was one conversation that might be worse. "I don't even want to know if that happens."

"So, it's not about sex then," Mark nodded. "What else could worry you and make you bite your nails?"

Caryn let her free hand fall away from her mouth. She felt her voice form the words, "Dad's Superman" but for whatever reason, she choked on them.

"You'll have to come over and find out I guess."

"You don't have any idea?"

"I didn't say that," she shrugged. "It's a family concern, that's it. We've got a thread of weird you need to know about."

"What kind of family secrets could you possibly have? I've seen it all, Baby. Your family is all about love."

"So you're coming," Caryn said hopefully. "Afternoon we'll trim the tree, evening we'll eat. And then...you'll know."

"I hear all sorts of worry," Mark said. "It can't be that bad."

"It's not bad, but it's not what you're expecting at all."

Mark pulled into a parking spot in front of Powell's jewelry. The Powell's had been his foster parents once. Things didn't work out so that he could stay with them. Mrs. Powell had suddenly died, but Mark remained on good terms with Elijah Powell. Mark had looked forward to this errand all day. He wanted to show off his future wife to one of the few pseudo-dads he actually liked.

Mark went around the truck and met Caryn at the curb. He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked away from the vehicle. He could feel her tremble with nerves. Caryn was still anxious over their conversation.

"Are you nervous?" Mark asked as he helped her over the gray slush piled deep in the crevice of the curb.

"It's sort of a big deal. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you once you know."

"I think that's an unfounded fear."

Mark then reminded her that he loved her as he held the door open.

"I love you too," Caryn replied back.

*/*/*

"Daddy," Caryn said as she knocked on his bedroom door. "Can we talk?"

"Don't I always have time for you?"

Caryn crawled onto her parent's bed and sat Indian style. She wore one of her dad's old flannel shirts with her jeans. She stared at her reflection in the mirror above Chloe's vanity. Clark sat down next to her.

"I tried to tell him," Caryn said.

"Good. He should know if you're going to get married."

"I agree, but I sort of suck at the whole part where I talk and tell him something like this. Anyway, he's coming over tomorrow like you asked... How did you tell Mom?"

"Caryn, you know this story," Clark said as he removed his tie from his day at the office.

"I hear it from her point-of-view. I want to hear it from yours."

"Well, I, sat down next to her, and told her that the meteor rocks didn't make me who I was."

"Because Mom thought you were..."

"Kryptonite infected. She had seen me use my powers." Clark watched his daughter's eyes blink away. "Has Mark seen you use yours?"

"I don't think so," Caryn answered. "But he notices small things. Last summer he thought I was sick or something because I wasn't sweltering in 100-degree heat. Nothing really remarkable. I'm good at hiding. You taught me well."

Clark toed off his dress shoes.

"Oh, Dad," Caryn wrinkled her nose. "Super-smells."

"Sorry. I need to change my socks." Clark said. He blurred to the laundry room and back to Caryn's side. "So, how do you think he'll react?"

"I think he'll be hurt I didn't tell him sooner."

"I had a friend that reacted like that once."

"Pete Ross?"

"Yes. Uncle Pete. Pete's never been comfortable with knowing the secret."

"Why did you tell him?"

"He found my spaceship. I felt like I had to do it."

"So, if that hadn't happened, do you think he'd know?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Clark said. "The experience made me very gun shy to telling anyone else. Even admitting to Dr. Swan that he was right about me, that I was Kal-El of Krypton, was very difficult. But I'm glad I did it."

"I hope things will go okay," Caryn said. "I think it will, but people can surprise you."

"I think it depends on how you say it. I blew it with Pete because he thought my powers were cool and that I had been holding out on something wonderful with him. My reaction didn't really support Pete's conclusions. Your Mom was different because she understood the why in the hiding. Also, it's all a lot to take in. Pete didn't get eased into it like your Mom was either."

"Mark's had to handle a lot in the past, including foster parents that looked at him as only a source of income. I just want him to know these lies aren't about him or how we feel about him."

"I'll do what I can to make it clear I trust him because you do. And, I'll even be the bad guy too. You can blame me if he thinks you waited too long."

"I've known him for three years," Caryn said. "How do you know when the time is right?"

"Usually when they start asking questions that are hard to answer."

"Mom knew already though, you just gave her the missing pieces."

"Well, maybe that's why it worked so nicely with her. Why don't we just let him make the conclusion and then you can explain? Do you think that would work?"

"All you have to do is take off your glasses."

"So, we have a plan for tomorrow then, don't we?"

"Dad, are you sure?"

"Are you?"

Caryn looked at her left hand again and felt reassured.

"Okay, let's do it."


	4. The Famous Lois Lane

**Chapter Four: The Famous Lois Lane**

Lois Lane pulled back the lace curtain framing the picture window. Outside she saw Caryn with her fiancé. Caryn was no longer a child, but Lois still thought of her that way. She remembered her baby scent as if the aroma still lingered in the house. Now, it probably wouldn't be that long before Caryn would have her own babies. _Babies having babies._ Lois didn't want to think about how her second cousin had beaten her to the altar.

Lois felt old, very, very old. Watching young people in love tended to do that to her now. Mark and Caryn were more interested in each other than stringing up the holiday lights along the gate.

They stopped at the start of the fence. Together they pulled out a string of lights. He took one end and she held the other. They twisted them around the horizontal slabs of the wooden crossbars. Then the wind picked up. Caryn's red hat blew off her head and she let him catch it. He jumped high and grabbed it out of the air. Mark took her hand and she stepped up to him, almost standing on his feet. He smoothed her hair before putting her hat back on her and sneaked a kiss too.

Lois let the curtain fall as she heard Martha enter her living room.

"You're supposed to be decorating, not spying." Martha reminded her. "Or are you going to make Clark and Chloe do all the work?"

"How can you know that Martha?" Lois said as she helped the eldest Kent to her easy chair.

"Well, I know you, and I know you don't sit still unless you've got something distracting you."

Lois smiled at the elderly woman. Gone was her vibrant red hair and most of her eyesight, but she still saw Lois in a way that few others did.

"What is it, Lois? Spill the beans."

"When Clark told me the news, I didn't believe it." Lois said picking up a dusty box labeled 'Xmas Stuff.' "Who would have guessed Caryn would beat me to the altar?"

"Wow, that's a dose of self-pity I've never heard from you before," Martha said. "Clark, as a young man, was so uncertain about everything, I'm glad that Caryn's found what she wants in life so quickly."

"Well, she is a smart girl. I just can't believe it."

"Mark and Caryn have been dating a while now and were friends before that. It's not that surprising. I'm sure Clark talks about this a little bit at work."

"No. Not at all. You forget. I'm a foreign correspondent now. My trip to the office is an internet connection. I rarely step inside the _Planet_ anymore now that I'm sort-of Superman's liaison with the world." Lois added. "I just wanted to write stories. I never signed up for this press agent side job."

"Oooh, yeah," Martha sarcastically commented. "I don't believe that. You're loyal and Clark needed you and more importantly, you do a good job with it. Clark and Chloe need someone they can trust to protect the family's secret. Who better to turn to, than someone who is family?"

"I know what I do matters. It's just not what I aimed for all those years ago when I decided to go into journalism."

Not one to stay bitter, Lois threw herself into completing the work started that morning. The first floor of the Kent house was already very festive. The walls were trimmed with red and green. There were silver and gold knickknacks spread about. In the middle of the floor were boxes holding the regular décor. Clark needed to take them up to the attic for a short stay.

"Where are you going to put the tree?"

"Southeast corner, next to the fireplace." Martha pointed too.

Lois moved the coffee table from the wall and carefully found new homes for the magazines and pictures it had displayed.

"Where should I put the table?"

"The barn will be fine for that one," Martha said. "Caryn can do it. Don't pull a muscle or anything."

"The table is in the middle of the room along with the boxes. Be sure you use your cane until Clark can get things cleared up. Other than that, it's starting to look a lot like Christmas in here."

"It won't be Christmas until the tree is up. I told Clark to get a fir. Nothing says Christmas to me more than the scent of a blue-green fir."

The side door burst open. Mark and Caryn returned with several feet of Christmas lights tangled up in a ball. Lois got a good look at Mark for the first time. The blond man had a hand up against the wall as he removed his snow boots. His face was raw from the wind. His paleness was a pleasant contrast to Caryn's looks. She removed her coat and Mark playfully tossed her his. She hung them in the closet under the stairs. They were oblivious to Lois's gaze.

"It's going to be a cold one tonight," his husky voice said as he wrapped his arms around Caryn. "Maybe we could cuddle up by the fire."

"Interesting idea," Caryn said. "Depending..."

Lois cleared her throat. "Don't I get a hello?"

Caryn turned and caught a glimpse of her aunt.

"You're here! I'm so glad you're here," Caryn said as she hurried into the living room.

"Your dad didn't give me much choice. He dropped in on me and said, 'Come'. Martha's been filling me in on the why. It's really great news."

She grabbed Caryn's left hand and inspected the sparkly circle of diamonds. "You're really engaged then, huh?"

"Why is this so hard to believe?" Caryn happily pulled her man over for Lois to inspect.

"Aunt Lois, this is Mark Slouka, my fiancé."

Lois found herself shaking Mark's hand.

He was handsome and very tall, at least six foot six. He had several tattoos and piercings. Despite his loud, flashy exterior, he seemed very kind and patient. Lois already knew he loved music. He played drums in several bands and Caryn went to all of his out-of-the-way gigs.

Lois wondered how this guy reacted to the news Caryn's father was Superman. Looking dead into his eyes, she thought she could see that he'd taken it all in stride. Lois approved and smiled to say so.

"So, this is the famous Lois Lane. I forget that your Caryn's aunt, always interviewing Superman. I suppose one day, I'll meet him too, the most famous resident in the world."

"You don't know then?"

Lois glanced at Caryn. Caryn was shaking her head.

"Don't know what?"

Caryn and Lois exchanged meaningful glances. Mark clearly didn't know that Caryn was Superman's daughter yet.

"I'm actually Caryn's first cousin once removed," Lois clarified and sidestepped. "Chloe's like a sister to me and when she and Clark found out they were expecting, I decided to be the cool aunt. Every kid needs a cool aunt."

"Mark," Caryn interrupted, trying to control the spin Lois was building. "Let's go to the kitchen and make some cocoa." She raised her voice for Martha's benefit. "Would you like some too, Grandma?"

"Oh sure. Why not?

Mark expressed confusion as Caryn tugged his arm, trying to pull him away from Lois. The guy wasn't an idiot; he knew there was something he missed.

"No Babe, just a moment," Mark said to Caryn. She let go of his elbow. Mark faced Lois and apologized. "I wasn't hinting that I wanted to meet Superman, Ms. Lane. I just think that by marrying your niece, that the odds are good I will."

"Oh," Lois said. She slugged Mark's arm half-heartily. "Well, I can't speak for Superman, but I think he'd be mighty interested in you."

"Oh, enough Superman talk," Caryn said quickly. "Com' on, let's make some cocoa for the chill and untangle those lights. We'll put on a pot of coffee for Mom and Dad."

This time Caryn was able to divert Mark. They walked out of the living room together. Caryn grabbed the balled-up lights as she went and tossed the tangled mess to Mark. Soon they were playing basketball with hoops made from circled arms.

Lois knelt down close to Martha and spoke low.

"So, she hasn't told him the secret?"

"That's why you're here," Martha explained. "She just wants everyone that loves her nearby in case Mark rejects her."


	5. Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter Five: Daddy's Little Girl**

"She's only twenty," Clark moaned to Chloe once again. "She's too young to get married."

Caryn was a Kent through and through. Furthermore, she was her Daddy's little girl. Clark was bonded with Caryn before she was born. He used to stroke Chloe's belly during her miracle pregnancy. He used his x-ray vision to coo at her and spent hours describing the way Caryn sucked her thumb.

He remembered every detail from the day he learned she was expected.

*/*/*

_It is a hard pregnancy for Chloe psychologically. Chloe can't bear to get too attached as she and Clark have had miscarriages before. She's hopeful but she remains guarded. Clark isn't so timid about falling in love with this one. The stress from the worry forces Chloe to rest more than ever and finally gain control over her healing powers. Every morning after Clark super-zips off to the Daily Planet, Chloe heals the baby inside of her. She wants Clark to have this baby more than anything else._

_It works for the most part, although, Caryn is born blind which she later outgrows. Other than that, no one has a reason to think she's half alien. She's just like all babies, she knows how to cry and respond to her parent's voices and touch. Clark adores his little girl and Chloe finds herself in a contest with her husband on who gets to do the mothering._

_He handles the midnight bottle and her diaper changes (sometimes flying in from Metropolis in full Superman uniform). He reads books to her every night and sees that she has ballet lessons when Chloe turns her nose up on the idea. He attends her tea parties. He speaks to her in Kryptonian. She grows up with both her parent's languages. When her powers develop, he mentors her through each one._

_Super-strength came first, around her fourth birthday. Clark has to discipline Caryn so she won't accidentally hurt her mother or destroy the house. She already understands that Mommy is delicate, but Daddy is strong like she is. Hurting Mommy is an immediate swat on the rear from Dad. She fears and respects her Dad and constantly seeks his approval._

_At six she's running at light speed and gets into everything on the farm and in the county. Unable to keep up with her daughter, Chloe fills in at the Planet so Clark can be the stay-at-home parent. Father and daughter grow closer still._

_At seven years Caryn starts the first grade. Clark and Chloe start her late on purpose. They don't want her to go to school until they're certain that their little girl knows how to pass for normal. It means not speaking in Kryptonian and not using powers. If asked about her family, she's taught to say they are farmers and journalists. She's never to talk about Superman. Even if people say mean things about him or Aunt Lois, she has to let ugly words go unchallenged._

_When Caryn is ten, she develops super breath. Clark finds her in the back forty, lying on her back hidden by the tall prairie grasses, moving the clouds into new shapes on her exhale._

_"One day, I'm going to touch them," Caryn says. "Just like you. Just like Superman."_

_"What do you know about that Caryn?"_

_"You're Superman."_

_Clark smiles and hugs his little girl. "You're right."_

_"Dad, why is it that we can do what we can do?"_

_Clark and Chloe have always said that they weren't going to hide answers to her questions. If she is old enough to ask, she's old enough to receive a small measure of truth._

_"The sunshine does it," Clark answers. "It's the way we were made."_

_"Oh, I like having powers," Caryn says. "They're fun. I can't wait to fly."_

_At thirteen, over breakfast, and to Clark's astonishment, Caryn tells her parents she can fly. Chloe calls the school to report her absence. Father and daughter spend the day in the sky and Clark tells Caryn everything. He tells her about Krypton, about the meteor shower and arriving on Earth as a little boy, about how he was raised. He even tells her about how he couldn't fly until he was in his twenties._

_That night Clark can hardly rest next to Chloe. He's so happy, because of Caryn, he no longer feels so unique. His little girl is exactly like him._

_*/*/*_

Chloe wasn't surprised to hear Clark's devastation as he walked Chloe through his objections to her marriage. He still wants Caryn to be his little girl and not the young woman she had grown into. Chloe squeezed Clark's hand and placed her head on his strong shoulder as the hayrack moved into a half acre of blue firs on a tree farm in Vermont.

"You can't stop her from growing up and falling in love. Caryn and Mark have been together now for a while. It's sweet that Mark is such a good friend too."

"You're still my best friend. Lest you forget." Clark pecked her cheek. "I suppose it does happen to the best of us. Still, twenty's too young."

"Clark, imagine what our lives might have been if we had gotten married at twenty, two years out of high school."

Clark grimaced at the memory. He's glad those days are over.

The people mover stopped and Clark slid off the hayrack. He wore a brown bomber jacket and leather gloves. He held his arms up for Chloe. She was gracefully caught when she slid off the mover.

A salesman appeared.

Clark explained they needed a nice, ten foot tall, blue-green fir, just like his mother asked for.

"Your mother sounds classy," the salesman said.

"My mother's pretty direct. She could boss Superman around. She has this way of making you say yes."

"Like anyone can boss that guy around," the salesman laughed, not realizing that Clark was being truthful, not sarcastic. The salesman would never figure out that Clark was Superman so long as he had his glasses on.

They were made from Kryptonian materials. The science of his home-world protected him from identification. The glasses didn't obscure his vision, but the vision of those that looked at him. People just couldn't see past the glasses to the truth, unless Clark took them off and allowed them to do so. The glasses also protected everyone he loved as his own.

"So, which will it be?" The cheerful salesman said, gesturing to two trees. "Why don't we let the little lady decide?"

Chloe touched the ends of the tree, letting the four-sided needles roll between her fingers. Curious, she took off her gloves and reached into the interior of the branches to grasp the trunk. Clark knew that Chloe was using her healing powers to figure out which tree was healthiest and would last the longest once cut down.

"My woman's intuition tells me that the one on the right will last longer in a pan of water."

"Well, there you have it," the salesman said.

Chloe smiled as she put her glove back on her hand. She distracted the salesman with her purchase.

Clark used his laser vision to cut the tree. In the moment it took for the money to be counted, Clark had already taken the tree home and set it up in the living room, ready to trim.

"Hey, where'd your tree go?" The salesman asked.

"They cut and loaded it when you weren't looking," Clark answered.

The salesman didn't seem too convinced that was true, but, after looking Clark up and down again, he let it go, moving on to the next customer.

Clark and Chloe ambled into the rows of evergreens and away from the crowds. Once alone, Clark pulled Chloe to his hip and took her up into the air and back home.


	6. We're Still the Same People

**Chapter Six: We're Still the Same People**

Mark sat on pins and needles at the dining table. Everyone seemed slightly off. Chloe helped her mother-in-law serve. Lois took her time in describing how the table was set to Martha.

"I made the centerpiece myself," Lois said with pride.

Mark cast his eyes towards the center of the table and saw a cornucopia filled with fun-size Hershey chocolates instead of miniature plastic pumpkins and gourds.

"Let me guess," Martha said. "The cornucopia chocolate explosion, right?"

"Right," Lois said. She sat down and lifted her glass of wine that Chloe had poured. Mark and Caryn also had alcohol in front of them, even though they hadn't yet reached twenty-one.

"This is a special occasion for us," Chloe said. "I won't tell anyone you're only twenty if you don't."

"Mom," Caryn whined.

"Your father will ignore it. There are more important things to worry about."

"Where is Dad?"

"Mrs. Kent," Mark asked while he unfolded his napkin. "I can't imagine what the secret is here."

"You'll know soon enough," Chloe said. "Clark will be here in a minute."

Caryn sighed nervously.

Mark looked from Caryn to Lois, to Chloe and then, to Grandma Kent. He saw how anxious they were as they were cutting their pork chops. Caryn was pushing her potatoes around her plate, mixing them with some green beans. Only Caryn's grandmother seemed relaxed.

Mark also ate timidly, determined that whatever it was, he'd handle it and not over-react. Whatever the secret was, it wasn't going to be talked about without Caryn's father. The strained chitchat about recipes and work drove Mark nuts.

He took chocolate from the centerpiece when Clark walked into the room.

Caryn's dad looked pale too. He was in a blue dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"This looks nice," Clark said sitting down. "Glad you didn't wait."

Clark filled his plate. Food was passed as he called for it. Just before he'd taken a bite, Clark took off his glasses. Mark followed Lois's eyes as he set them down.

"Chloe, why don't you go first," Clark said gruffly. His head was folded down a little, and Mark couldn't see Clark's eyes.

His attention shifted to Caryn's mom as she spoke.

"Mark, I'm Kryptonite-infected. I have been since before Clark and I started dating." Chloe said. "Of course, back then, they didn't call it Kryptonite-infection. Superman wasn't doing his thing yet. The P. C. term was meteor-infected, but I've been known to swing around the term meteor freak."

"Lot's of kids in our class had Kryptonite infections," Mark said. "Do you know how it happened?"

"Clark and I have a theory."

Mark looked over to Clark. Clark now looked familiar in a way that wasn't Caryn's dad. "Uh-what theory would that be?"

"That I infected her," Clark answered. "I didn't intend to though."

Mark paused, taking a few bites of food and then he swallowed a swig of wine.

"Everything I know about the disease says that you have to be in contact with Kryptonite," Mark said.

"Or prolonged exposure to a Kryptonian," Chloe answered.

"I don't think that can be true," Grandma Kent offered.

"Not this debate again," Lois piped up.

"Well, it's just a theory. I couldn't tell you the amount of green, red, silver and blue rocks I've helped..."

Clark coughed.

"She was helping me and in return, she's got a disease."

"End story is, we're not sure that I can die," Chloe answered. "It's a gift. I think my infection is more direct than rock exposure."

Mark stared at Chloe again. He realized that Caryn's mother didn't look a lot older than Caryn herself. _Why haven't I seen this before? _"Wow, that's amazing," is what he said. He put his napkin on top of his plate and stared at Caryn and back at Chloe. "I could have sworn that you looked older just a few minutes ago."

"I probably did," Chloe said. She looked at Clark's glasses and then back to Mark.

Clark looked very young now too. "Are you infected too, sir?"

"Everyone at first thinks I'm meteor-infected."

Mark dropped his fork as he registered Clark's face as Superman's. He pushed his chair back, got up, and swore.

"Here we go," Lois said under her breath.

"Holy shit!" Mark repeated. "I can't believe it."

When Mark next looked at Caryn's parents, Chloe had her hand over Clark's as they silently exchanged words of encouragement. Clark was looking at his wife for comfort. He looked back to Mark.

"Mark, I see you've figured things out."

"What, that you are... that you're... you're Superman!"

"Not so loud, I think Hubbard's just heard you." Clark stood and tried to invite him back to the table. "Please sit. Eat. I know it's a lot to take in but we're still the same people you've always known. I just happened to be an alien."

"Caryn," Mark gasped as he saw how much Caryn took after her father. "You're...an alien?"

"No, I was born on Earth Mark."

"But you're like your Dad, right?"

"Mark," Caryn got up and tried to do something to reassure him. "I'm Caryn, only Caryn. What does it matter if I might be half Kryptonian and half Kryptonite-infected?"

"It matters a whole lot," Mark said, not letting Caryn touch him. "I... I never saw this coming." Mark was pacing the dining room and with every step, he was closer to leaving.

"Mark," Caryn said loudly, "Don't leave."

"I need some air."

Caryn started to follow Mark towards the door, but stopped when she heard her father say, "Let him go."

"But..."

"I said let him go. He's got a lot to think about."

Caryn sat down in her chair, exasperated. "I didn't think it would go that bad."

"Oh, it's not so bad," Martha answered. "Clark was more upset when he was told."

"Really Grandma?"

"Well, Lois's reaction was much worse," Clark chuckled.

"Hey," Lois said. "I came around. I'm your best ally now."

Caryn could still hear Mark pacing outside uttering, "Oh my God," repeatedly. This will never do. She excused herself to go after him.


	7. Can You Fly?

**Chapter Seven: Can You Fly?**

Mark had left the house without his coat so Caryn took it from the closet. He had to be freezing and it was a good excuse to interrupt his pacing. She exited the house despite her father's insistence that she let him come back to her on his terms, not hers. They had really pulled the rug out from under him.

He saw her coming and stopped pacing, granting her access to himself. In a silent beat, they relayed their regrets between their locked eyes. Her regret was not telling him sooner: His regret was his actions. Caryn's eyes dropped from the disappointment and then held up his coat to suggest he put it on. He frowned at the garment that he had so often given to her, for her warmth, but she never needed it. His gestures as her knight were all in vain.

"Jesus, Caryn," The timbre of Mark's voice sounded more like him. "I can't believe that just happened."

"I'm sorry Mark," Caryn emoted from her belly. She shook her head at her folly. "I should have said something sooner but I just didn't know how. It's not the easiest conversation to have, and anyone learning what I am, who my father is, well, that effects everyone that I love. I know I messed up and I don't blame you for taking off."

"I just had to step away." His breath crystalized into a mist as he sighed.

"I understand. I've never shared this with anyone, but Dad says, that, it's a lot to take in all at once. Dad wanted me to stay inside to give you room to think."

"He's right about that, it is a lot to take in." Mark took his coat and stuffed his arms into the sleeves. "I wish you would have told me. I don't understand at all, you didn't trust me? I told you everything about my life."

"Hey, that's not fair, Mark," Caryn defended herself as Mark expressed her strongest worry. That she should have trusted him with her parentage a long, long time ago. "It's dangerous for people to know what you've learned. For you and for us. Dad's not completely invincible. There are people out there that want my Dad dead and know how to do it, and you better believe that I'd be next to go if they knew about me. Do you really think it's a great idea to tell every friend I have what I am?"

"Of course not."

"At what point should I have said something? Because with you the only thing I know is that I love you. And...I kept hoping that you'd ask the right questions. There's a reason why I like astronomy, why I can travel to your gigs two hundred miles away without much effort, and why I don't get cold. You loved me without knowing those things, so now that you know, it's bound to change how you feel about me. And now you have a reason not to love me anymore if you don't think I trust you."

Caryn threw her hands up over her face and started crying.

"Oh God, Caryn," Mark said. He grabbed her elbows and then pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry. Don't talk crazy. I could never stop loving you. Never."

Caryn kept her face pressed to his chest and Mark felt how warm Caryn was compared to him. Once Caryn had calmed down, Mark tried to make light of the situation.

"All this time and I never knew." Mark shook his head in disgust. "It never even occurred to me and now it's obvious."

"It's the glasses," Caryn said. "It's Dad's secret in maintaining our privacy. Normal glasses skew the wearer's view of the world. His glasses skew the world's view of the wearer. Please don't be mad. People can't know that Superman has a family."

"I'm not mad. I'm...stupefied. How can I know you and your dad as long as I have and not see it?"

"It's the glasses."

"No, no." Mark continued. "I'm being rhetorical. I'm sure your Dad hates me now because I acted like a jackass in there."

"No," Caryn shook her head. "He feels bad that our plan didn't work. He's more embarrassed than you ever could be." She glanced back to the house, wondering if it were possible to convince Mark to return to the dining room. She knew her father wanted to apologize too.

Mark misunderstood her head tilt. "Do you think he's listening to us?"

"I hope not. Not deliberately anyway." Caryn's face held the question, somewhere in the space between her eyes. "Super-hearing is pretty overwhelming. When you're listening to something so far away, you pick up so much background noise it's quite intense and painful. I don't do it for kicks and giggles. Dad doesn't either, but he might be hearing involuntarily, I don't know. I don't ask."

"So, um...I guess that means, you have powers, too?"

"Yes."

"Can you fly?"

Mark could see Caryn give off a half-smile. "I can't do everything Dad does, but I can fly."

Mark looked like he was trying to work up the courage to ask her to show him flight, but Caryn instead reached her hand to his cheek.

"Mark Slouka, will you fly with me then?"

*/*/*

Chloe watched Clark's face as he attempted to eat the rest of his supper. Clark had always insisted that he didn't eavesdrop with his super-hearing. Chloe knew her husband better than that. This was something Clark wouldn't be able to not hear. Caryn had left frantic. Clark's distraction was noticeable, as even Lois gave Chloe a questioning stare. After about ten minutes of tension-filled silence, Chloe saw Clark's chest relax.

Chloe wrapped her hand around Clark's wrist.

"I take it that was a good sigh?"

"He really loves her," Clark said. "It's going to be okay."

"Don't tell me you were worried?" Lois snorted.

"Lois!"

"What Martha? I'm just saying this Mark guy reminds me so much of Clark when he realized he loved Chloe. He's so gone on Caryn he doesn't know what to do about it. Nah, give them twenty more minutes and they'll be back for dessert."

Clark picked up his glasses and grinned to no one in particular. He pulled his napkin off his lap and dabbed his mouth and wiped his hands.

"Clark, I wouldn't interrupt them," Martha said as he moved to stand. "Let them come back on their own."

"Don't worry, Mom," Clark answered. "I'll be back before you know it."

*/*/*

Caryn slipped one hand into Mark's and wrapped her other arm around his hips. She took the lead and walked backward and upwards. He gasped as he surrendered himself to her power.

"Just look at me," Caryn said.

"Caryn, we have so much to talk about."

"Shhh, Babe."

They were already quite high up in the air. Below him, he could see the trail of twinkly Christmas lights they had spent the afternoon stringing up along the fence. Over Caryn's shoulder, he could see Smallville's neon lights. He felt the air move against them as Caryn took him higher.

"Just relax," Caryn said. "I've got you."

Mark stared into Caryn's face as his hands and arms engulfed her torso. She was so beautiful to him, but now she was angelic. Her hair blew softly forward, creating whispering strings of hair along her jawline. The worry in her face fell away and she looked ageless to him.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer your question," Mark said. His chin was pressed on the crown of her head.

"This is like a dream come true for me," Caryn confessed. "A forbidden dream, sharing my secret."

"I do want to make your dreams come true. I'm going to be your husband."

"And you understand what that means?"

Mark nodded. "I get it now."

"Good. Should we go back?"

"Maybe," Mark said. He kissed her. "This floating thing is sort of a turn-on."


	8. Come Out of Your Shell

**Chapter Eight: Come out of your shell**

Chloe brought out the blackberry and strawberry pie Martha had baked earlier in the day. She set it before Lois and Martha. She took her knife and started to mark lines into the crust.

"We don't have to share, do we?" Lois complained.

"Lois, I made this pie for Mark and Caryn," Martha said. "And it smells delicious."

"Of course it does, Martha," Chloe answered. She looked away from her cutting to ask Lois for her plate.

"I think I got the pieces pretty even-steven." She placed a slice on to the dinner plate where Lois's pork chop had once been. "Here you go."

Chloe served Martha next before taking half a slice herself.

Lois chewed softly, watching her cousin take a bite of her portion. "I don't know how to bring this up, but Chloe, you should say yes to Perry's offer."

Chloe's mouth was full and she started to frantically chew so she could swallow and respond.

"I haven't said anything to Clark about it and I hope the next words out of your mouth aren't, 'I told him.'"

Martha set down her fork too. "What's going on at the _Planet_?"

"Perry wants more Lois Lanes," Lois said. "He wants more people covering Superman and Chloe's name was on the short list."

"Um-hmm," Chloe said interrupting her. "Perry wants me to ghostwrite for Lois. Well, not for Lois. I'd be writing _as_ Lois. The ones by the real Lois are the public Superman sightings, the ones by me will be more investigative in nature. I'm not sure... I think there might be someone better for this."

"You're the only person I'll share my name with. The Superman beat is too busy anymore. You're a million times better doing the investigative research."

"I want my own byline. Chloe Sullivan-Kent."

Lois frowned. "That's not going to happen and you know it."

"I deserve it," Chloe said.

"Chloe, calm down," Martha interrupted. "This sounds like a good opportunity to come out of your shell."

"Martha, I'm sick of ghostwriting. The deal is that I have to write under Lois's name."

"Chloe, just take Perry's offer," Lois begged. "You can't publish under your own name. You're blacklisted still."

"God, when will Lex die?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to talk about it until I talk with Clark." Chloe took another bite of her pie. She let the flavors roll around in her mouth a little as she tried to calm down. _Clark would understand._

"Maybe we should start planning the wedding," Martha suggested reasonably. "We've only got ten days to do it."

"Nine," Chloe corrected. "Mark wants to be married on Christmas morning."

"Lois, why don't you go check the barn for Caryn and Mark. We can make all the plans in the world, but without them, it might be an exercise in futility."

In Lois's wake, Martha started to consul her daughter-in-law.

"Chloe, I've known you for a very long time. When you were young, you loved journalism and writing and being the editor of the _Torch_. You were more than good at it, you were fantastic and ahead of your time. But part of you died a long time ago when you left the _Planet_. Maybe you can't write under your own name, but why be particular here? You'll be writing and you'll be working next to Clark and you'll be continuing your hero work too. Everyone important in your life will know what's going on. Is it really so important that it be your byline when using your own name comes with a price that cannot ever be paid."

"The _Planet_ was a childhood dream," Chloe answered. "I did it on my own and I lost it. It's gone."

"No dear," Martha soothed. "It was only put on pause because you and Clark fell in love"

*/*/*

"So, do I really know everything now?" Mark asked as they landed in the barn loft. Caryn smiled slyly as she took Mark towards the couch.

"What's this?" He eyed the soft horizontal surface.

"Superman's my dad," Caryn reminded him.

"So he is." Mark's chest tightened. The guy was Superman. It was still blowing his mind.

Caryn walked over to the trunk that was used as a footstool. It was locked, but Caryn crushed it with her fist in a display of supernatural power that sort of took the male vibrato out of him. Caryn then knelt and removed the blanket that cushioned the contents of the trunk and protected the items from dust.

"Doesn't it get expensive to replace locks?" Mark asked.

"Blame Dad. He heat-visioned the lock so it would melt and make the key useless. He wants to know when someone's been poking around in his stuff. That includes me."

Mark knelt down next to Caryn and was surprised to see that Superman's footlocker contained the same sort of things he kept in his. At the top was a beat up red jacket. Caryn removed it and set it aside.

"Have you ever heard of the Red-Blue-Blur?"

"Nope."

Showing her dimples and stifling a chuckle she replied. "Good."

A simple file folder was pulled out next. Inside were aged press clippings from the _Daily Planet_. Mark noted the dates and vaguely recalled his modern U.S. history class and a scandal around the _Planet_ about the same time.

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know exactly," Caryn said. "Dad says the stuff in this trunk is important, I guess I'm making sure there are no other secrets in here."

"But your Dad will know you've been poking around."

"I'm pretty sure he'll let it go. He'll be in guilt mode." Caryn took a bundle of photographs that had been printed but never placed in an album. She and Mark took a seat on the couch as she shared them.

"Oh my God!" Caryn said clutching a photograph.

"What?"

"Mom said they didn't allow pictures at their wedding."

She handed Mark the photograph of her parents. Caryn's mom was in a wedding dress and her father was in a tailored suit. They were standing not a foot away from where they were now.

"Why would they want to keep this under lock and key?"

"Well, I don't know," Mark answered. "They're surprising people. A statement I cannot repeat enough. Why were they married in a barn?"

Caryn took the photo back and stared at it uncertainly.

"Yeah, I just don't get it."

"It doesn't really matter though, where they got married. Your folks really do love one another," Mark said. "You can see your Dad's pride right there."

Caryn forced herself to return the photograph to the trunk. "Dad says he knew Mom was special the day they met in eighth grade."

She continued to put away the items, one by one, rushing as she tucked the blanket over the contents. She shut the trunk and sat on top of it in a hurried fashioned. When Mark heard footsteps on the stairs, he realized Caryn had heard their intruder coming long before him.

"Caryn? Mark?"

The voice was feminine and raspy and unfamiliar. Mark was glad it was Lois and not either of the Kents coming up the stairs to the loft's main level.

"Is it safe?" Lois rounded the turn that brought her to the chairs and sofa.

"It's safe," Mark said.

"You okay?"

"Sure," Mark answered. Lois smiled and took a spot on the couch. She propped her feet up on the trunk next to where Caryn sat.

"Martha makes a wicked pie. You should go have some and stop moping around here."

"Ooh, I dunno Lois," Mark answered. "I'm not sure I'm really ready for talking with...

"What, Superman?"

Mark frowned at Lois's laugh. "It's going to take a while for me to get used to it."

"Actually, when Clark's got the suit on, he's really not very talkative. Superman's a bore, he has no sense of humor." Lois said. "I mean, sure. he's amazing with what he can do, but Clark's story is more interesting, but cannot be told."

"Superman and Dad are two different people, almost..." Caryn supplied. "Superman is his job. Clark Kent is the person he is."

"What Caryn just said," Lois stood. "So now that I know you're fine, and that you know you're fine, you might as well come back inside for dessert. Besides, I like you. I'm no longer the new kid on the block."

Lois slugged his arm and then shouted in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Hey! That hurt."

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I've been hanging out with Clark too much." Lois put her hand between her legs to pressure out the pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. So, will I see you inside?"

"Just give us a few minutes."

Once alone again with his girl Mark hugged Caryn and kissed her cheek in such an affectionate way, it surprised her.

"What was that for?"

"For tonight," Mark answered. "And I'm glad I can still hold you like this. That's what I like the most."


	9. A Human Too

**Chapter Nine: A Human Too**

Clark was somewhat amused the next day when Caryn went off to shop for a wedding dress with Aunt Lois. Chloe suddenly decided she had a cold. Clark didn't know who she was trying to fool. She never got sick and was healthy as a horse because of her meteor power. Sure, she got a little cranky once a month like most women, but Chloe didn't catch colds or flues. Maybe saying "I'm coming down with a cold" was Chloe code for "I have cramps". Clark wasn't going to question his wife directly about this at all. He assumed it was either that, or Chloe was feigning. Either way, she had decided she didn't want to go shopping for a wedding dress with her daughter which seemed beyond weird.

Clark also knew that Chloe's stubbornness was stronger than Kent super-strength. There was no way he was going to persuade Chloe to go shopping, which made his day slightly harder. He was counting on Lois, Chloe, and Caryn to shop for the day. He had asked Mark to stop by so they could talk things out. He didn't want Caryn to influence his conversation with Mark nor did he want Chloe present.

Clark built up his agenda with Mark as he sipped his coffee. Mark's reaction to the news, that he was Superman, still concerned him. Clark felt a particular need to apologize. He regretted not having told Caryn just to be honest and tell Mark in private where Mark felt most comfortable. That certainly wasn't at the Kent family dinner table between the main course and dessert. Mark had been eased into the secret with all the subtlety of a streaker at an airport terminal.

He hoped that Mark and Caryn would consider living in the farmhouse. It was much larger now as Clark had doubled the size of the house over the last ten years to help out several family members. The rooms were empty now and Clark didn't think it made any sense for Caryn and Mark to rent.

Chloe had spent the night explaining to Clark how she had been invited back to the _Daily Planet_ albeit in a very odd way. Clark wanted to get Chloe back to the _Planet_. Their marriage had been a partnership of raising Caryn, farming (to keep up appearances), and then taking care of his mom. That really wasn't the life Clark had wanted to give Chloe. He was sad to see Chloe talk without the gusto and enthusiasm she used to have about reporting. He didn't want to see Chloe settled, he wanted her back up again, ready to take on the world and he thought he found a bright side to Caryn's wedding that would help.

He just needed to convince Mark.

*/*/*

"Ooh!" Lois said as Caryn stepped out from behind the screen. Caryn was in a traditional white hoop skirt, with delicate lace and tiny, tiny buttons holding together the fitted bodice.

"I can't say I like wearing a corset." Caryn massaged her ribs showing Lois where the pinch was.

Lois came to Caryn's side and helped her onto a small box. The hem of her dress was elevated off the floor and it was easier to drape the skirt over the hoops and adjust the train. Lois would have died first before wearing something so, "Gone with the Wind" but Caryn liked it and it was a classic style for a young bride.

"Are you sure you like it?" Lois asked.

"I like how my waist looks so tiny."

"Yeah, it's more flattering than some empire waist thing." Lois agreed.

Lois took a few steps back and used her camera to send images to Chloe's handheld computer.

"Smile Caryn, you looked bummed."

"I can't believe Mom didn't come," Caryn complained. "I'd be happy wearing her wedding dress, but I know it would never fit me."

Caryn clutched the front of the dress to move the skirt. The store attendants rushed over and stopped her.

"Oh sorry," Caryn said. "I know better than that. I'm not used to all this bulk."

"Maybe you would like something less formal?" A clerk suggested, "Arianna, why don't you get the new Von Mur." With that, a very tiny Japanese woman turned around and headed towards a heavily beaded, knee-length dress as two other employees started to unbutton Caryn.

"I don't recall Chloe and Clark getting married in anything formal. It was all very casual. Heck, if I remember right, Chloe wore jeans."

"Aunt Lois, I saw the wedding picture last night."

"Clark and Chloe didn't take pictures," Lois answered. "You've got me confused. What did you see?"

Caryn was in mid-conversation with the employees. "This dress is very beautiful, but I suppose it would be a bit ridiculous given that I'm getting married in a country church in Kansas. Something soft and simple would probably work just fine."

"Time and setting matters," the store owner said. "What sort of theme are you having?"

"No theme. We just want simple." Caryn said. She was standing in just her bra and panties. "Like my mom's. It was antique white, and the veil was long, and I think... She didn't have sleeves. It's hard to tell."

"Oh," Lois sighed. "I know what dress you're talking about." She sat on the plush green couch in the fancy dressing room and patted the empty space next to her.

"I think we might have something like that," the owner smiled back. "Let me step up front and take a look."

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, if you don't know," Lois started. "That picture you saw, I have one just like it. I hid in a place Chloe doesn't know about. It was from your Mom's first marriage."

Caryn swallowed to Lois's revelation.

"You didn't know?"

"No. My dad and mom love each other, like, a whole lot." Caryn said. "It never occurred to me." But then she shook her head thinking about the picture she saw of both her mom and her dad together. "That can't be right. Dad was in a suit standing right next to her."

"Were they standing at the top of the stairs to the loft?"

"Yeah."

"Clark was Chloe's escort because your Grandpa couldn't do it," Lois said. "Clark gave her away."

"My Dad could never do that."

"I don't think it was easy for either of us to watch, actually," Lois said between sips of ice water. "Those were in my pre-secret days, but, I think that wedding started your parents down the path of emotional honesty. Lots of things changed after. They were the best of friends, and then, they were more. A lot like another two people I know." Lois winked.

"Ah, best friends first and then lovers," the owner sighed. "I love going to those weddings. I see the happiest bridegrooms there." She held up a strapless gown that seemed to be borrowed from the 1950s with a matching cape. "Why not give this one a try?"

*/*/*

Even though Mark had visited the Kent household more the once over the course of four years, he had never been shown everything on the farm. His visits isolated him mostly to the house or to the barn. Sometimes Mark and Caryn would walk the property line along Hickory Lane back and forth in a very long pace. Caryn had pointed out the landmarks of the property during the walks. Yet he had never ventured into the recesses of the cornfields or pastures with her. Following Clark Kent around gave him a better appreciation of the size of the property.

Clark was taking him to the back edge. Looking around caused the landmarks Caryn had shown him over the years to coalesced in a brand new way. The line of trees to the north separated the corn fields from the pastures. The trees were watered by a river. Mark saw that the Kent property was blessed to have a small stream that cut through the field where they stood.

"My father was the first organic farmer in the family," Clark said, "but we're lucky." Clark pointed out the line of trees and the road, "This is really the field that gets it done. It's naturally irrigated most summers, except in severe droughts. This farm is too small to afford the irrigation machines, unless..." Clark motioned with his eyes to a field of prairie grass nearby.

"Unless?"

"Unless some brave Kent wanted to break that land." Clark pointed. "The back forty. Virgin prairie."

Clark waited to see Mark's reaction to Clark's idea.

"I have no idea how to farm," Mark stated matter-of-factly.

"Caryn does. It's not hard: It's just a lot of labor. My father wanted me to take the back forty, and to be honest, I never really wanted to do it." Clark paused. "Mark, you and Caryn farming this land... I'd give it to you. You'd have roots for the first time. A place that will remember you. It's a good home, for when you have your own family."

Mark shoved his hands into his winter coat and took a couple of steps away from Clark. This was not the conversation he was expecting to have with Caryn's father, not after all the excitement from last night. All morning long he had been worried that Superman would scrutinize him because he wanted to marry his little girl.

Mark had been expecting some sort of warning from him, a lecture or a history? Maybe an inside scoop to the life of an alien. He didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't expecting Clark to suggest he become a farmer.

"It's a fine idea but Caryn's a model. She has a career. I'm a drummer in three bands." Mark said. "I don't know where we'd have time." Mark wanted to go on and add a statement like, "I don't have super-speed". He thought mentioning the alien thing might be rude so he kept quiet.

"Caryn has to give up modeling. It was a short time thing and she knew it when she signed her contract. It's too high profile. Lois can do only so much with misdirection within the media. If you said yes, you'd have a home. It would be a place no one could take away."

Mark thought about how much he hated his transient childhood and never having a home to call his own. He even hated traveling with the band. Part of the reason he fell in love with Caryn was that she had managed to always show up to watch him play. Caryn was his roots, his foundation. Mark's eyes clouded over at the thought. He didn't hate the offer, he just never considered himself to be the 4H type.

"Well, it's just an idea." Clark added, "We want to move to Metropolis where we'd be closer to the _Daily Planet_. I can't bear to sell the place, and even being as fast as I am, I can't manage a farming operation and work as a reporter. We still rent the fields out. So, my reasons for suggesting this aren't entirely unselfish."

"You forget saving the world. You'd have more time for that." Mark started to close the distance between himself and his future father-in-law. "I'm not great with words. I'm sorry about last night. I was a real jerk."

"I think I'm the one that should be apologizing. Your reaction was warranted." Clark shrugged. "We might have told you sooner. I do feel guilty, but really, it's on the need to know basis. You need to know what you're getting into, son."

Mark shivered at Clark's endearment. "Okay, this isn't personal, but please don't call me son. I've been called son by nearly every Tom, Dick and Harry in the state of Kansas growing up. The only person that gets to call me that is my actual father, whoever he might be."

"Yeah, I get it," Clark said. "You and I are more alike than you'd think though." Clark perked up his head. "We can talk about this more later. I hear my mother waking up from her nap, we better turn around."

Clark started to turn and trace back their steps. Mark followed suit.

"Your hearing's that good?"

"Caryn's is better. They say when one sense goes another becomes more sensitive. You may not know this about her, but Caryn was born blind. She didn't develop sight until she was three months or so. And even then, it wasn't great sight. She had cataracts and Chloe and I pulled every resource we had to find an optometrist we could trust to work with her."

"Caryn never told me that. I really thought I knew everything about her when I asked her to marry me."

Clark laughed. "Chloe and I have known each other for over twenty-five years and there's still stuff I learn about her. Caryn's a lot more like Chloe when it comes to secrets."

"The blindness, it's not because of the half and half thing?"

"We don't know for certain. She grew out of it. The yellow sun does wonders for our bodies. Now she sees like any other human, but not like I can."

"So, Caryn can't do x-ray or heat vision?"

"No. Honestly, Chloe and I didn't care if Caryn manifested all our powers or none of them. We were so happy to have her."

"She told me once she was premature."

"Yeah, she was. She was four pounds. Chloe hovered over her constantly. We were afraid of losing her like we lost her older sister during childbirth."

"I'm sorry." Mark felt his forehead crinkle up in concern and sympathy. Now that the secret was out in the open, Mark was a little surprised how chatty Caryn's father was.

"You guys might have a hard time like Chloe and I did. I just don't know. After Elaina died, Chloe finally believed that I loved her more than anything. When Caryn brought you by the house the first time, I saw the same more-than-friends spark Chloe and I share in the two of you. I'm glad you're not an intergalactic dummy. Marrying a friend is a powerful thing."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes. Mark had always believed, the way Lois Lane reported him in the _Daily Planet_, that Superman couldn't be touched by anything. He was an alien with cosmic powers. He harvested bad guys and made the world safe. He had compassion but not anxiousness or worry. The idea that the guy next to him, crawling between the rails of the post-n-notch wooden fence, could be touched by so much sadness, removed Superman's façade more than Clark taking off his glasses.

Yes, Mark knew that Superman had been raised by undisclosed humans, but he didn't know that Superman was a human too. It must have been terribly lonely for him.

"I think you're right, sir," Mark said, following Clark's steps up the drive and to the porch of the house. "We are a lot alike."


	10. No One Saw Them

**Chapter Ten: No One Saw Them**

Clark wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as he joined her in bed. Chloe's hand reached around and found his cheek. Her fingers tapped his ear as he returned her kiss.

"Are you feeling better?" Clark whispered as he pinned her down lovingly with his leg. She was almost completely absorbed against his body.

"Um-hmm," Chloe said. "I know what you're thinking there Clark."

"Sometimes I'm not very subtle, am I?"

"Sometimes you are, but this, isn't one of those times," Chloe bantered back.

Chloe turned to face him and between kisses, they discussed Caryn's wedding.

"I made a few calls while you and Mark were talking," Chloe said, stopping Clark's advance on her. "You know that St. Luke's always has a Christmas morning service, so the main sanctuary isn't going to be available, but there's a small prayer chapel on the other side of the parking lot that's available for Mark and Caryn to exchange vows. It holds about fifty people comfortably and has some lovely stained glass. It's available if we want to rent it."

"I thought Caryn wanted a ceremony in the church?"

"It's not the main church, but it is a church. It's just a very small structure, but there's an altar, and pews and a piano. And it helps that your Mom's a member of the congregation too."

"Don't they have to go through premarital counseling first? Isn't that the norm?"

"That's been thought of already." Chloe chuckled. "Your mom pulled some strings. I'm not sure how she managed, but I think she out maneuvered the elders. Plus, she got the man that officiated your father's funeral to vouch, so... I guess all is good. She'll have a church wedding."

Clark attempted to seduce Chloe again and this time, she didn't bring up Caryn.

"I'm sorry Clark." Chloe said as she stroked his biceps. "We should have had a church wedding too, instead of exchanging vows on New Year's Day in your living room before a judge."

"Judge Ross," Clark reminded. He poked her ribs. "She's a family friend."

"I know. At that time I just couldn't bear the idea of having another wedding. Not when my wedding with Jimmy ended so disastrously."

Clark gave up trying to seduce his wife and rolled on to his back.

"It's okay Chloe. Please stop apologizing for something that I've never regretted in the first place. I wanted to marry you, even if it meant cutting to the chase and skipping all the ceremony."

"If I had a choice I'd go back and give you something more traditional. The last five days I've been really jealous of Caryn. She's doing it the right way. She has her entire family here in Smallville plus all their friends. They really can have a very nice ceremony even in such short time. She can have the wedding we never did."

"Chloe, I love our wedding."

"You surprised me."

"You wouldn't set a date."

"Because I couldn't bring myself to make the calls and start planning."

"And I understand."

"You deserved something better. A real service, not just us in the living room with Lois and Pete and Judge Ross."

"I sort of see why you didn't want to go wedding dress shopping with Caryn now." Clark was trying to understand. "It brings up bad memories about ... that day."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, terrifying ones. I was wrong not to have a bigger gathering. I'm sorry."

"If it's important to you, we can always have a church service. We can talk to the minister about it after Caryn's and plan for something for ourselves."

Chloe shook her head. "No, I'm just fussy because of Caryn. I never even worried about it until Caryn started to share her ideas. I never thought I'd regret that day, but you got sold short."

"Well, the honeymoon was fantastic," Clark said.

"Yeah, it was." Chloe smiled. "It really was."

His hand slid down the curve of her hip.

She captured his lips with hers. "I'm all yours."

*/*/*

"Mark," Caryn said talking between sips of hot chocolate, flavored with Bailey's Irish Crème. Mark and Caryn were hunkered down in front of a blazing fire. Mark had his arm over her shoulders and one leg propped up in front of him.

"That picture we saw from Dad's trunk. It wasn't from their wedding day. It was from my mom's first marriage. I never knew that mom was married before. I can't believe they never told me."

"Surprises like that aren't good." Mark said straight, but Caryn picked up on his sarcasm too. "How'd you find this out?"

"Aunt Lois told me enough." Caryn paused to take another sip of drink. "I can't believe I knew nothing about it. My parents love each other so much, I always assumed that they had a big honkin' wedding like all great lovers do. Instead they got married in this room and there were only two witnesses. Lois and Pete Ross."

Mark poured another shot of the alcohol into Caryn's mug.

"You're so bad," Caryn said.

"You need it," Mark said. "I can actually feel you getting worked up."

Caryn laughed. "Alcohol has no effect on me whatsoever."

"Really?"

"Pretty much." Caryn said.

"But, I've seen you get drunk," Mark said.

"Um, no, you haven't. I let you think I was drunk, so you could be a gentleman and protect me... And ... So I can fawn all over you and it be okay." Caryn confessed. "You're hot and I'm not at all shallow."

"So, Lincoln?" Mark asked referring to a certain concert in Nebraska that involved a party where they made out for hours in a drunk stupor.

"Yeah, I faked my insobriety, but, I was in love with you by then and it was lots of fun."

Mark pulled Caryn into a hug and he kissed the crown of her head. "God, I'm so glad we figured this out and didn't waffle around like..."

"My parents?"

"I wasn't going to say them," Mark said, trying to be polite. "But they do come to mind."

"Mom says when you love someone as much as she loves Dad, it can be rather frightening to embrace. She admits she hedged. Now Dad, he says one day he was minding his own business when someone named George asked him about mom. Then he realized that he was in love with Mom. He told her how he felt before George made a move. George didn't stand a chance. They got married a month after they started to date."

"And they say we rush."

"I know, hypocrites."

"I think your parents are fantastic. I always have. They really do love and respect each other. It's a little sad that no one saw them get married, save Lois and Pete."

"I agree."


	11. One Wedding, Two Loves

**Chapter Eleven: One Wedding, Two Loves**

The congregation smiled and whispered to each other as Mark lifted the white, frilly veil that obscured Caryn's face. He leaned quickly down and Caryn's arms came right up to grab his head at his ear. They kept their kiss closed mouth, but it was held long enough to make the crowd _awh_ and _ooh_. Mark took Caryn's left hand and twirled her gently around under his arm so that she stood facing the witnesses.

Caryn giggled as she heard Lois in the background whistle excitedly. Everyone stood up, a few were clapping. Mark, still holding Caryn's hand, raised it up, making a canopy for the minister to walk under. Then the minister lifted his voice and Mark and Caryn walked formally away from another, taking positions at the altar where once the maid-of-honor and best man had stood.

A low rumble went through the small, tiny prayer house. The attendees were confused having never seen a wedding end with the bride and bridegroom taking positions on either side of the altar.

Chloe grabbed Clark's hand and hoped for Caryn to make eye contact with her. Caryn didn't, she stayed fixed on her husband several feet away.

"Please take your seats," the minister implored.

Chloe tried to sit down but Clark looked into her confused eyes and encouraged Chloe to stand up next to him.

"It's okay Chlo'," he whispered. "I know what's going on."

"Would the parents of the bride come meet with me for a moment?" He gestured for them to stand before the altar steps. Clark and Chloe slowly approached the man of the cloth.

In a low voice and a wide smile he explained to them what was happening. "As a gift to you, Mark and Caryn would like to share their service. If you want, you could be married a little more formally."

Chloe turned around and glanced through the small chapel. She saw her father in her pew keeping Martha company. In the back she saw Pete, Oliver and Bart. Her entire family and nearly all her friends were there in attendance. Lucy had even popped out of hiding to see Caryn get hitched. Chloe looked back to Clark as he went to his bended knee.

"Chloe Anne Sullivan-Kent, would you do me the honor of marrying me all over?"

"Oh, Clark," Chloe said with a youthfulness she hadn't felt in years. "Of course."

Clapping his hands together, the minister announced. "If I could have a few more minutes of your time, Clark and Chloe have agreed to accept Caryn and Mark's gift to them. They will also be exchanging wedding vows today in your presence."

Chloe hardly had anytime to gush as Caryn delicately placed a sheer, lacy veil over Chloe's head. She secured it with some old butterfly hairpins from Chloe's keepsake chest. Clark felt Mark place a velvet covered box into his hand.

Together Clark and Chloe walked up the steps to stand together at the altar.

"Clark, face your bride and repeat after me."

Clark turned and faced Chloe, his eyes fell to the hem of the lace veil. He was unable to look directly into her eyes. He felt oddly lost for a moment. She squeezed his hand and he focused on that as he started to hear himself say.

"I, Clark Jerome Kent, take you Chloe Anne Sullivan to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love."

His other hand found Chloe's free one as the minister gave him the words, one by one.

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Chloe turned to face Clark, and repeated the vows back to him. Clark felt a little silly inside hearing something that he believed with every fiber of his being was true. Since the day they had met, Clark was sure that they always had each other. He was sure that they loved and trusted each other to a point that would make the most durable of unions faint with weakness. Yet, hearing these words, he felt the depth of his affection for Chloe all over again. Chloe's heart had always made him weak.

Clark lifted the lace hiding her smile, and gently draped it back over her head. He kissed her before he was given the cue. Stopping when the minister laughed that now he could kiss the bride.

Clark watched Mark and Caryn step forward and into the aisle when he heard the celebratory music. The bride and groom were shaking the hands of their guests. Not wanting to interrupt glad tidings for his son-in-law and daughter, Clark continued to hang back with Chloe and the minister.

He heard the man say, "It was a very thoughtful gift Mark wanted you to have."

Chloe turned his head to stare at the gray haired man with curiosity. "Mark? This was Mark's idea?"

"He admires your relationship. I think it surprised him that you two never had a real service in front of all your family and friends. He and Caryn talked about it with me, and, well, it didn't take much to convince me you should have a wedding too."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Does this mean we'll have to pay you twice as much."

"No," he shooed away the thought. "Marrying you two is a bullet on my résumé. It's like being asked to marry Adam and Eve. I hope God forgives my pride."

Clark chuckled and hung his arm over Chloe's shoulders. She let herself be nudged into his side.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Clark led Chloe into the pool of friends and family, joining his daughter and his son-in-law in celebration. His heart felt like it was going to burst with pride, as he watched Mark and Caryn stand together, adoring each other and not letting each other out of their sights or touch. Clark reflected not for the first time, how much luckier Mark was. He had figured out who he was suited for a long time ago.

**The End**


End file.
